cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Suki Toyama
Suki Toyama, one of the most trusted officers of the Empire of the Rising Sun, is a childhood friend of Prince Tatsu, was born to serve in the important post within the Imperial military hierarchy. She is responsible for relaying military intelligence to imperial commanders, and is even authorized to speak directly to Prince Tatsu. The Toyama family has served the Emperor for ten generations. Toyama High Command in Tokyo was named after the Toyama Family. Description Suki Toyama was an Imperial Logistical Officer during World War III. A light and playful woman, Toyama has complete faith in the Empire of the Rising Sun's capabilities and the Emperor's divine will. Dedicated and determined, she was responsible for providing information to a famous Imperial commander during the War, and for gathering intelligence from enemy communications. She also began to develop an attachment and attraction to the Commander, as she worked with him in all of the operations undertaken in the name of the Emperor. Rise of the Rising Sun Suki Toyama is not seen during the Allied campaign, but is assumed dead at the end of the war, when the Allies attacked Tokyo and destroyed Toyama High Command. She is also likely killed in the Soviet campaign, when the Soviet commander killed most of the other Shogunate leaders as well. As the Emperor decreed that Communism represented a symbol of barbarism, the Shogun and Suki Toyama were tasked with the destruction of a number of Russian monuments to demoralize the Soviet people. Russia suffered several defeats and humiliations as well as the razing of many important key bases. Suki Toyama coordinated the Shogun through the vastness of Russia, informing him of enemy's threats and tactics. She assisted the Commander in the slaughtering of the Soviet strongholds guarding the Kremlin, leading to the deaths of many Soviet commanders (including Commander Moskvin) but General Krukov escaped. As Emperor Yoshiro proclaimed that the world needed to bask in the supremacy of the Empire, Toyama was quick to oversee the progress of the Emperor's impact over his foes. The Logistical Officer confirmed that the Allies and the Soviets united their forces after the Allied High Command was defeated at Hawai and in the Pacific. Yokohama was soon assaulted by Commander Lissette Hanley (one of the most competent Allies Commanders) and General Krukov. Once again, Suki Toyama was instrumental in the victory gained by the Shogun, as she unlocked multiple high techs allowing the Commander to use various weapons to defend the Harbor, and drive out the invaders. Krukov and the Allies were vanquished and Suki Toyama led the Shogun to Moscow where he sealed the downfall of the Soviets, General Krukov, and Premier Cherdenko. Finally, she was part of the assault on Amsterdam that finished off the Allied High Command and the remaining Soviet's under Gregor Zelinsky. After the successful completion of the Imperial Campaign, she was last seen with the Commander on a private beach on Oahu. Behind the scenes Suki is portrayed by Kelly Hu. A one time supermodel who has became an actress, eventually starring in TV Shows such as Martial Law and Afro Samurai, and doing the voiceover for Stacy in Phineas and Ferb and Karai in the 2012 incarnation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She also did movies, playing Lady Deathstrike in X2: X-Men United and the Egyptian Princess Cassandra in The Scorpion King. Gallery File:RA3SukiToyama2KellyHu.jpg File:RA3SukiToyama1KellyHu.jpg Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Suki_Toyama_cutscenes|Quotes See also *Eva- Allied Intelligence Officer *Dasha- Soviet Intelligence Officer Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Imperial Characters